Gazef Stronoff
|-|Gazef Stronoff= |-|Kingdom's Treasures= Summary Gazef Stronoff is the Warrrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, and the personal bodyguard of King Ramposa III. Considered to be the strongest man in the kingdom, he represents a level of power only found within the ranks of adamantine adventurers, only rivaled by a few elite fighters such as Brain Unglaus, and those who have entered the realm of heroes. Initially, he was assisted by Ainz Ooal Gown during the Slane Theocracy's false flag attack on Carne Village, and was able to defeat them thanks to the help of the mysterious magic caster. However, their relationship would turn sour when Ainz declared war on the Kingdom, culminating in a duel between the two that Gazef knew he couldn't win. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Sixfold Slash of Light | 8-C, High 8-C with Sixfold Slash of Light Name: Gazef Stronoff Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Human, Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Strongest Warrior of the Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Considered to be one of the most skilled swordsmen in the entire kingdom, only challenged by characters like Brain), Body Control (Basic Functions. Can accelerate his nerve responses to boost his reactions and automatically correct his body's balance and position), Can launch four to six different sword slices made of light with one attack, Non-Physical Interaction (With Focus Battle Aura), Information Analysis (Can detect his chances of winning a battle and weaknesses his target has), Statistics Amplification (Can greatly increase his strength, durability, and speed), Resistance to Magic, Poison, Disease, and Mind Manipulation (Strong warriors like Brain Unglaus can shake off mind-manipulating effects) | All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Type 3) with the Gauntlets of Endurance, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low) with the Amulet of Immortality, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification with Razor Edge (Bypasses Ainz's immunity to damage taken from lower-tier weapons. Possibly negates other forms of magical defenses, such as forcefields) Attack Potency: Building level (Capable to taking out third-tier summons in decently sized groups. Stated to be superior to Lizardmen warriors such as Zaryusu, who can take hits from and defeat an Elder Lich which is capable of doing this), Large Building level '''with Sixfold Slash of Light (Should be comparable to Dark Blade Mega Impact) | '''Building level (Ainz himself commented that his sword was comparable to a basic enchanted dagger from YGGDRASIL, and it was even capable of lightly scratching his body. Should be far above the likes of even talented warriors such as Brain), Large Building level with Sixfold Slash of Light. Speed: Supersonic (Clementine stated he was one of the few people who could give her trouble in a fight) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Building Class, Large Building Class with Sixfold Slash of Light | Building Class, Large Building Class with Sixfold Slash of Light Durability: Building level (Can take attacks from comparable characters such as Brain, and should be able to combat Nazarick fodder such as the Elder Lich) | Building level (Guardian Armor should be far above his regular armor. Should be close in level to Remedios, who was stated to be able to survive a building collapsing on her) Stamina: High. Was able to battle an entire army of fourth-tier Angels for an extended period of time, killing many of them before eventually succumbing to exhaustion. | Endless. Range: Extended Melee Range to Several Meters with most weapons and abilities Standard Equipment: Plate armor and a two-handed sword | The five treasures of the Kingdom (Four of which are currently known): *'Amulet of Immortality:' Provides regeneration. *'Gauntlets of Endurance:' Grants endless stamina. *'Guardian Armor:' Made of extremely hard steel or adamantite. Prevents any instant-kill attack. *'Razor Edge:' A magically enchanted sword capable of cutting through armor like paper. Intelligence: Above Average. Gazef is a talented leader and even more of a talented warrior, who is only rivaled by the likes of Brain in the entire Kingdom. He could see through some of Ainz's plans and the political antics of the nobles, although he typically refrained from speaking out of respect. Weaknesses: The use of Martial Arts slowly builds up fatigue in the user's body and mind, and stronger techniques require more focus. A considerably honorable fighter, who doesn't back down even when knowing full well he would die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sixfold Slash of Light.gif|Sixfold Slash of Light Instant Counter.gif|Instant Counter Flow Acceleration.gif|Flow Acceleration 'Martial Arts' * Body Strengthening: Increases one's muscle strength. * Enhanced Magic Resistance: It increases the user's resistance to magic effects directed towards themselves. * Flow Acceleration: Temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it however, is the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's mind. * Focus Battle Aura: By pouring the user's fighting spirit into their weapon, this Martial Art endows normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. With these weapons, it is possible to break through the special defenses of races such as angels. * Fourfold Slash of Light: The precursor to Sixfold slash of light, it allows Gazef to slash nearby enemies four times with one swing of his sword. He learned this move from Vesture who put his theory into practice. * Full Throttle: Allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Instant Counter: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to instantly attack again without leaving an opening. * Instant Reflex: Forcibly returns the user to their attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. It's effective for dodging enemy attacks, but puts a large burden on the user's body. * Magical Weapon Enchantment: Activates any magic weapon's enchantments the user has currently active. * Mental Enhancement: Increases the users mental abilities to improve focus and thinking during battle. * Pace of the Wind: Increases the user's speed. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect their chance of victory against a target. * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weaknesses in a target. * Sixfold Slash of Light: Allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. This Martial Art releases six slashes of light that, even though they may be powerful, can't be directed manually, and always end at a single point. It is a favored killing move against tremendously powerful enemies, which Gazef uses as his trump card. However, it carries a great burden, so much so that each use takes as much focus as three regular Martial Arts, and the user's body is greatly exhausted compared to using other Martial Arts. Key: Base | With the Kingdom's Treasures Gallery Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (Note: Gazef had the Kingdom's Treasures, Alfheim Online Kirito was used. Speed was Equalized) Jotaro (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro Kujo's profile (Note: Gazef had the kingdom's treasure, Pre-DIO's World key was used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Light Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Overlord Category:Tier 8